


Undying

by nomina_verus



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Relationships, Other, a little humor, more tags and characters as the story progress, of kenny dying as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomina_verus/pseuds/nomina_verus
Summary: Kenny tries to convince people that he can't die. Again. Except this time, he confronts everyone one by one.Chapter 1: Butters





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story ever that I had the courage of posting

"(I can't die, Butters.)"

"Okay, Kenny. I believe in you."

"(No, I'm serious. I really. Really. Can't die.)"

"But how would I remember you dying if, when you revive, I would just forget?"

"(Hmm. Have you seen my face before?)"

"Oh, n-no. I haven't. Are you going to show me your face?"

"(Yes, but try to remember what I look like once I revive.)"

"O-okay?"

Kenny let down his hood and Butters thought he caught a glimpse of what an angel looks like -- messy blonde hair which appears golden when the sun reflected off his hair and cerulean eyes as blue as the sky.

Suddenly, Butters saw hell.

Kenny had pulled a trigger and shot himself, brain splattering on the wall and some on Butter's shirt. Gold was tainted with red. Blue dimmed and turned into hot white light--

Butters screamed.

* * *

 

Kenny woke up on his bed and the first thing he thought was: go out and find Butters. He was already dressed up in his signature orange parka so he climbed out of bed, took his green backpack and went straight to school.

"Oh hi Kenny." Butters greeted.

"(Hello, Butters.)" Kenny greeted back.

An awkward silence filled the air afterwards and Kenny had a hunch of what was about to unfold. Thus, he voiced out his opinion.

"(You don't remember, do you?)"

"Remember what?"

"(My face.)"

"Your...? What?"

"(My. Face.)"

"What phase?"

Kenny sighed. With that, he pulled down the parka covering his mouth and repeated. "My face, Butters. Have you seen it before?"

"No? I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

Kenny looked frustrated, Butters took note. He watched as Kenny pull up his parka to his mouth and heard him muffle out a 'shctrew dish. I'm going home.'

He was about to pull out something from his parka when Butters instinctively grabbed his hand -- surprising them both.

"Don't die, Kenny."

Kenny fumbled with his locker key which fell on the floor.

They stood like that for a while and Cartman shouted 'gaaaay' in the background.

"O-oh." Butters resigned and let go of his hand "I-I thought it was.. Oh, Jesus. Never mind."

Kenny bend over to pick up his locker key.

"I thought it was a gun or something." Butters said.

His muscles froze in place -- cerulean eyes widening in response.

"(Huh?)" Kenny let out.

"I know right?" Butters chuckled. "Like why would you have a gun in your pocket and try to kill yourself? That's ridiculous."

"(I shot my head with a gun in front of you just a while ago.)"

"But you're alive now and...--h-huh?"

"(I did and... fuck this, never mind. You won't remember it anyway.)"

And so Butters watched Kenny open his locker door, get his stuff, close it again and then leave. Golden rays of sunlight shone on Kenny's back making his parka seem as red as blood and somehow, in the back of Butter's mind...

He thought Kenny might be a blonde.


End file.
